Garbage Trek
" | image = Garbage Trek.jpg | number = Season 3, Episode 3 | code = 303 | airdate = February 26, 2008 (DVD) March 14, 2008 (Original Air Date) January 15, 2009 | snack = Sloppy joes at Uniqua's house | genre = Funk | writer = Robert Scull | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Tale of the Mighty Knights | previous = "Blazing Paddles" | next = "Fly Girl"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Captain Tasha and her crew are on an intergalactic funk-filled mission to collect the universe's garbage, but the Moose-ian aliens want that garbage to power their ship!" Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are in the backyard wearing blue caps. They introduce themselves to the viewer as Lieutenant Uniqua, Captain Tasha, and Ensign Austin, space garbage collectors. They sing "Intergalactic Garbage Trek" as they explain their jobs. The backyard transforms into outer space. Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are next shown in a large spaceship known as the U.S.S. Collector. The three collect trash from several planets while singing the song "Trash Day". Meanwhile, Moose-ian aliens Pablo and Tyrone are low on garbage (which fuels their ship). They spot the U.S.S. Collector and decide to trick the garbage collectors into stole their garbage so their ship can run on full power. They send a distress call to the U.S.S. Collector. Tyrone hides behind a rock on a planet and repeatedly yells for help. Austin, Tasha, and Uniqua teleport themselves to the planet. Lieutenant Uniqua, Captain Tasha, and Ensign Austin appear on the planet to investigate the signal. The garbage collectors finally find Tyrone, while Pablo has loaded all of the garbage from the back of the garbage collectors' ship into his ship. Tyrone teleports himself back to the ship. Austin, Tasha, and Uniqua teleport back to the ship and find that their garbage gone. After eating the garbage, the Moose-ian ship lets out a huge burp, shaking the U.S.S Collector. The Moose-ian ship then flies off with Uniqua, Austin, and Tasha frustrated that the Moose-ians have tricked them. The Moose-ians sing "That Garbage Funk". After the song, the garbage collectors locate a planet with rings made out of garbage resembling Saturn's rings. Tasha then drives the ship forward. In an another attempt to sabotage the U.S.S. Collector's attempts to get the garbage, the Moose-ians send another distress call yelling for help and magnetize a nearby moon, so that when the U.S.S. Collector approaches it close enough, it will be pulled toward the moon. The ship gets stuck in the moon and flip upside-down, with Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin hanging from their seats. Meanwhile, the Moose-ian ship is collecting all of the garbage. Captain Tasha orders Ensign Austin to activate the anti-gravity function, releasing the U.S.S. Collector from the moon's magnetic pull. Austin locates a black hole nearby. He also locates a planet made entirely of garbage. The garbage collectors realize that they have to collect the garbage on the planet and go around the black hole at the same time. With Funk sunglasses, the collectors sing "You Can Do It". While singing, Uniqua collects Garbage from the planet. Moose-ians Pablo and Tyrone become so excited over their garbage, that they do not realize that they are being sucked into a black hole. Their ship is out of fuel and they don't have any garbage. After taking notice, the Moose-ians send another distress call to the U.S.S. Collector. Tasha is about to pass, thinking it's another trick, until Ensign Austin informs her that the distress call is coming from inside the black hole. Tasha brings them up on the ship's screen and sees them repeatedly yelling for help. Without further delay, Captain Tasha orders Lieutenant Uniqua to fly the ship toward the black hole. As they fly forward, they activate a tractor beam to pull the Moose-ian ship out of the black hole, but the U.S.S. Collector gets pulled into it. Tasha demands to get out, but Uniqua says that they can't because the ship is too full of garbage. The Moose-ians and the garbage collectors scream as they get helplessly sucked in closer and closer. Pablo and Tyrone call the collectors and tells that their ship runs on garbage. Tasha then has a plan. She orders Uniqua to release the garbage into space. Uniqua do this and the Moose-ian ship regain fuel with the Moose-ians in complete excitement. Then they fly the ship out of the black hole. The Moose-ian ship seem to be leaving the U.S.S Collector stuck in the black hole since it is still unable to escape it. Tasha and Uniqua think they are leaving without them until the ship circles the black hole and brings the ship out using a tractor beam. When they are all already saved, Pablo and Tyrone teleport themselves to the U.S.S. Collector. The garbage collectors thank the Moose-ians for saving them and they thank them for all the garbage. Both Pablo and Tyrone's stomachs growl. Tasha asks Austin what the sound was, and proceeds to translate the Moose-ians' language to discover that it was their stomachs. Uniqua invites everyone else over to her house for sloppy joes. The characters sing the end song after outer space transforms back into the backyard. The characters rush into Uniqua's house for a snack. Tasha opens the previously closed door and shouts "Zip speed!" *Uniqua: Lieutenant Uniqua *Pablo: Moose-ian Pablo *Tyrone: Moose-ian Tyrone *Tasha: Captain Tasha *Austin: Ensign Austin *"Intergalactic Garbage Trek" *"Trash Day" *"That Garbage Funk" *"You Can Do It" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3